<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Derry's Seven by jazzgirlsworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183832">Derry's Seven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzgirlsworld/pseuds/jazzgirlsworld'>jazzgirlsworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Compliant, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Social Media, Twitter Fic, but at the same time its not, you'll see just read it lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzgirlsworld/pseuds/jazzgirlsworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of It Chapter 2, our losers head home, weary but remembering. Then, Richie, like he usually does, does something dumb. </p><p>He tags them on Twitter. </p><p>Or, Stan and Eddie are alive by circumstance, Benverly is real, Richie and Eddie are the internet's gay dads, Bill is straight up not having a good time and Mike just wants to sip tea in Florida but that won't happen while he's friends with this lot.</p><p>The internet loses their minds at Derry's Seven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom &amp; Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough &amp; Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough &amp; Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon &amp; Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tag my homies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Richard Tozier</b>
  <span> ✔️ <strong>@trashmouthtozier</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>tagging my homies @billdenbrough @mikehanlon @beverlymarsh @benhanscom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</b>
</p><p>
  <span>don’t @ me!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</b>
</p><p>
  <span>bro I’m in Florida I HAVE NEWS!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Beverly Marsh ✔️ @beverlymarsh</b>
</p><p>
  <span>hiiiii everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben Hanscom ✔️ @benhanscom</b>
</p><p>
  <span>hello!</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tozier fan @riplol</b>
</p><p>
  <span>who are these people </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tozier fan @riplol</b>
</p><p>
  <span>and why have we never heard of them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hello it’s me @hellofromtheotherside</b>
</p><p>
  <span>squad????? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mini snack break @doritos</b>
</p><p>
  <span>maybe they’re from Derry too</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</b>
</p><p>
  <span>@billdenbrough @mikehanlon @beverlymarsh @benhanscom @trashmouthtozier</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</b>
</p><p>
  <span>so i have an excuse</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Richard Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</b>
</p><p>
  <span>bITCH-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</b>
</p><p>
  <span>stanney!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</b>
</p><p>
  <span>STAN IS WITH ME IN FLORIDA. THATS THE NEWS. YALL NEVER CHECK YA DMS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Beverly Marsh ✔️ @beverlymarsh</b>
</p><p>
  <span>stan what happened I swear u were dead</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben Hanscom ✔️ @benhanscom</b>
</p><p>
  <span>STAN!!!!!! </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Make me do it @kissme</b>
</p><p>
  <span>what is going on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>What do you have a knife @NO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>idk but it’s funny</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I should not be starting a new twitter story :) but here we are lmao.</p><p>comment please, I love talking to all y'all!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Srsly tho what's going on?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Richard Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</b>
</p><p>brb killing Stanley</p><p>
  <b>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</b>
</p><p>so a clown still kills me either way</p><p>
  <b>Beverly Marsh ✔️@beverlymarsh</b>
</p><p>ifhehevdveifkvk</p><p>
  <b>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</b>
</p><p>*straight keyboard smash*</p><p>
  <b>Ben Hanscom ✔️ @benhanscom</b>
</p><p>oh god one night that’s all I wanted</p><p>
  <b>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</b>
</p><p>I’m using that line</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Get off the table @NO</b>
</p><p>how is this funny</p><p>
  <b>Denbrough fan @denBRO</b>
</p><p>why does Richard Tozier know Bill Denbrough </p><p>
  <b>Tozier fan @riplol</b>
</p><p>mate who tf knows</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Post @thepost</strong>
</p><p>6 people, 4 famous: what's going on? [link]</p><p>
  <strong>Daily News @dailynews</strong>
</p><p>New Twitter Squad blows up the internet [link]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. florida man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Beverly Marsh ✔️ @beverlymarsh</b>
</p><p>sometimes my foresight is annoying</p><p>
  <b>Richard Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</b>
</p><p>what u see</p><p>
  <b>Beverly Marsh ✔️ @beverlymarsh</b>
</p><p>ur mom</p><p>
  <b>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</b>
</p><p>bev u didn’t need to do him like that</p><p>
  <b>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</b>
</p><p>why am I friends with u lot</p><p>
  <b>Ben Hanscom ✔️ @benhanscom</b>
</p><p>that’s my girl</p><p>
  <b>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</b>
</p><p>Um -</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Call me maybe @no</b>
</p><p>so that Beverly girl has foresight </p><p>
  <b>no I’m gay @hellafam</b>
</p><p>ur telling me my son Richie is friends with a writer, a seeress, a manager, a librarian, and florida man</p><p>
  <b>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</b>
</p><p>I'm not Florida Man?</p><p>
  <b>Girl get it @geteverything</b>
</p><p>sounds like the start of a novel</p><p>
  <b>🐢 @turtle</b>
</p><p>you’re not far off my friend</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. *eddie has entered the chat*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</b>
</p><p>WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYONE?</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</b>
</p><p>OH FUCK GUYS LOOK @eddiekapsbrack</p><p>
  <b>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</b>
</p><p>MIKE QUICK DRUG ME AGAIN</p><p>
  <b>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</b>
</p><p>back to the bathtub i go lalala</p><p>
  <b>Beverly Marsh ✔️ @beverlymarsh</b>
</p><p>TURN LIGHT INTO DARK LIGHT INTO DARK</p><p>
  <b>Ben Hanscom ✔️ @benhanscom</b>
</p><p>i am not burning another card from bev</p><p>
  <b>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</b>
</p><p>fuck wheres the fucking drugs</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Dtf @downtofight</b>
</p><p>those tweets were so chaotic??</p><p>
  <b>Fandom @starter</b>
</p><p>im concerned abut bill</p><p>
  <b>Endy-Wendy @wendyendy</b>
</p><p>i am too</p><p>
  <b>get everything @girlgetit</b>
</p><p>why is richie screaming about Eddie?????</p><p>
  <b>🐢 @turtle</b>
</p><p>when is he not?</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</b>
</p><p>GUYS WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SRSLY JUST LEAVE ME HERE</p><p>
  <b>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</b>
</p><p>eddie is that you?</p><p>
  <b>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</b>
</p><p>yes who else would i be</p><p>
  <b>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</b>
</p><p>FUCK THE CLOWNS HERE ISNT HE?</p><p>
  <b>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</b>
</p><p>nah we roasted him and he died</p><p>
  <b>Beverly Marsh ✔️ @beverlymarsh</b>
</p><p>good to have you back fam</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. we're MARRIED???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</b>
</p><p>EDDIE! Best friend squad back together! @trashmouthtozier @eddiekapsbrack @billdenbrough</p><p>
  <b>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</b>
</p><p>why is it so dark come get me</p><p>
  <b>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</b>
</p><p>coming</p><p>
  <b>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</b>
</p><p>have to go all the way back after coming to florida!!! fuck me!!! :)</p><p>
  <b>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</b>
</p><p>i'm coming too, I want to roast the clown!</p><p>
  <b>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</b>
</p><p>clowns dead stan</p><p>
  <b>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</b>
</p><p>well… alive him.</p><p>
  <b>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</b>
</p><p>ur fucking kidding me after i got drugged? TWICE NOW? I aint doing it again</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>New book please @billplease</b>
</p><p>bill sir wtf</p><p>
  <b>Federal Drugs Department ✔️ @FDD</b>
</p><p>What is going on?</p><p>
  <b>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</b>
</p><p>its chill bruh had to fight a clown u know how it is</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>I fought a clown after getting high so sue me</p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>same bro </p><p>
  <strong>ring a ding ding @dingdong</strong>
</p><p>I'm genuinely losing my mind why dID BILL DENBROUGH FIGHT A CLOWN WITH RICHARD TOZIER?!?!?</p><p>
  <strong>Audra Phillips ✔️ @audraphillips</strong>
</p><p>Bill?</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>shit, my wife!!!</p><p>
  <strong>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</strong>
</p><p>YOU'RE MARRIED?!??!</p><p>
  <strong>Patty Uris @pattyuris</strong>
</p><p>STANLEY?</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>haha gl bro</p><p>
  <strong>Myra Kapsbrack @myrakapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>EDDIE?</p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>SONIA?</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>Shit</p><p>
  <strong>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</strong>
</p><p>suddenly im glad I was trapped in derry for 27 years</p><p>
  <strong>Maine Official ✔️ @maineofficial</strong>
</p><p>WHAT? MIKE?</p><p>
  <strong>Beverly Marsh ✔️ @beverlymarsh</strong>
</p><p>this is a giant clusterfuck</p><p>
  <strong>Ben Hanscom ✔️ @benhanscom</strong>
</p><p>:)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. what-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</strong>
</p><p>Bill, you're MARRIED?!</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>shut up, Stan, ur married too!</p><p>
  <strong>Penguin Books ✔️ @penguinbooks</strong>
</p><p>BILL? YOU WENT MISSING FOR TWO WEEKS? WHERE ARE YOU?!</p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>why are you still in Maine, that shithole</p><p>
  <strong>Maine Official ✔️ @maineofficial</strong>
</p><p>HEY.</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>I missed my flight so im waiting for another one to be available</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>IF YOU'RE STILL HERE THEN COME AND GET ME DUMBASS</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>If I have to fight another clown im leaving you down there</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>update I have been rescued.</p><p>
  <strong>Richard Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>update Patty is actually amazing. </p><p>
  <strong>Richard Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>and she wants a divorce.</p><p>
  <strong>Richard Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>@pattyuris marry me</p><p>
  <strong>Patty Uris @pattyuris</strong>
</p><p>Maybe when you're funny.</p><p>
  <strong>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</strong>
</p><p>My father is spinning in his grave right now.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Maine Official ✔️ @maineofficial</strong>
</p><p>can anyone tell us whats happening because we have no idea</p><p>
  <strong>Maria saw justice league @maria001</strong>
</p><p>bro, we're just as lost as u</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ben Hanscom ✔️ @benhanscom</strong>
</p><p>Beverly is very cute :)</p><p>
  <strong>Beverly Marsh ✔️ @beverlymarsh</strong>
</p><p>aw, thank you Ben!</p><p>
  <strong>Ben Hanscom ✔️ @benhanscom</strong>
</p><p>Would you like to ride on my boat?</p><p>
  <strong>Beverly Marsh ✔️ @beverlymarsh</strong>
</p><p>Yes please, new kid on the block. or maybe I should say new kid on the sea 😉</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>girl get it @geteverything</strong>
</p><p>I love how the rest of their friendship group is going up in flames and Ben and Beverly are just like 😍 at each other</p><p>
  <strong>new book please @billplease</strong>
</p><p>what the fuck is happening with bill tho</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not updating, had an internship that took my attention. I'm in the middle of vac scheme applications too. Any future lawyers out there?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. kiss me white boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AKA It Chapter 2 should have given us a REDDIE kiss to wake Richie up from the deadlights and now that's canon in my story, Muscetti can fuck off -</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>@ my entire friendship group: help?</p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>IS IT THE CLOWN?</p><p>
  <strong>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</strong>
</p><p>I am not getting my face eaten again!!!!</p><p>
  <strong>Maine Official ✔️ @maineofficial</strong>
</p><p>WHAT IS GOING ON?!</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>No it's not the clown. Bill thought it would be a good idea to climb the giant pile of toys and shit and now he's fucking floating</p><p>
  <strong>Beverly Marsh ✔️ @beverlymarsh</strong>
</p><p>kiss him then its not that deep!</p><p>
  <strong>Ben Hanscom ✔️ @benhanscom</strong>
</p><p>I think you have to be in love babe</p><p>
  <strong>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</strong>
</p><p>that's why it worked with Richie and Eddie! And Ben and Bev!</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>NOT LIKE THAT! Like I think there's some magic shit that makes you literally float and Bill is screaming</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>I think I'd prefer it if he saw the lights at least he'd shut up</p><p>
  <strong>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</strong>
</p><p>I'm ten minutes from Derry</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>hurry</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>coolbeans @coolbeans</strong>
</p><p>according to Bill's wiki page he was born in Derry so that makes sense</p><p>
  <strong>Maine Official ✔️ @maineofficial</strong>
</p><p>We're sending some people to Derry because this is crazy.</p><p>
  <strong>bob @bobbette</strong>
</p><p>is no one going to focus on the fact that Richie Tozier, apparently a straight white man, kissed another man? </p><p>
  <strong>bob @bobbette</strong>
</p><p>OK then</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. *mike and Richie have left the chat*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</strong>
</p><p>my wife and I: *talking*</p><p>Richie: *sitting on my couch, eating my pop tarts*</p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>I said I was BRB killing Stanley. Also you're arguing not talking?</p><p>
  <strong>Patty Uris @pattyuris </strong>
</p><p>we would rather not have our problems broadcasted to the world</p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>patty my dude ur husband faked his death and promptly forgot about it. we're past the point of broadcasting it to the world</p><p>
  <strong>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</strong>
</p><p>We are all standing within 3ft of each other, why are we on Twitter?</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>Audra has kicked me out :(</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>Bill? Where are you?</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>??? right now im sitting on the sidewalk outside my apartment???</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>I'M STILL IN FUCKING DERRY YOU PRICK!</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>Didn't you leave once I rescued you from the well house?</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>I was waiting for you!</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>Oops</p><p>
  <strong>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</strong>
</p><p>So then why am I wading around in the sewers looking for Bill?!</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>OOPS</p><p>
  <strong>Maine Official ✔️ @maineofficial</strong>
</p><p>Someone please tell the authorities what's going on? We found a dead man in the library run by Mike Hanlon?</p><p>
  <strong>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</strong>
</p><p>BRB</p><p>
  <strong>Maine Official ✔️ @maineofficial</strong>
</p><p>MIKE?</p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>no that was my fault lol</p><p>
  <strong>Maine Official ✔️ @maineofficial</strong>
</p><p>WHAT?!</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>girl get it @geteverything</strong>
</p><p>Derry's Seven: *arguing*</p><p>Maine: ????????</p><p>
  <strong>bill sir wtf @pxtxrpxrkxr</strong>
</p><p>what is going on with Bill? Why did he leave Derry without his friends? WHY DID HE ROAST A CLOWN TO DEATH? </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>coolbeans @coolbeans</strong>
</p><p>did</p><p>
  <strong>coolbeans @coolbeans</strong>
</p><p>did Richie Tozier just admit to killing a man in derry</p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>yes and im in jail, Stan please help @stanleyuris</p><p>
  <strong>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</strong>
</p><p>Why am I always paying your bail?</p><p>
  <strong>Patty Uris @pattyuris</strong>
</p><p>I guess this is those 'private payments' that used to come up on our yearly taxes.</p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>THAT WAS U? even when we forgot each other, u still love me Stan ❤️</p><p>
  <strong>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</strong>
</p><p>I regret everything</p><p>
  <strong>Fandom @starter</strong>
</p><p>ARE WE JUST GOING TO IGNORE THAT RICHIE TOZIER KILLED A MAN IN DERRY?????</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. HEWWO? MIKE? RICHIE?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Daily Post ✔️ @dailypost</strong>
</p><p>Richie Tozier and Henry Bowers: A Bloody History [link]</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bon bon bon @honhonhon</strong>
</p><p>OK but Tozier kissing a man then straight up murdering a homophobe? he has peaked</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>Actually he killed Bowers before kissing Eddie!</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>BILL WHAT THE FUCK MAN NO ONE KNEW IT WAS ME</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>and Richie murdered Bowers for being racist</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new book please @billplease</strong>
</p><p>Bill really just tweeted that and turned off his phone huh</p><p>
  <strong>Beverly Marsh ✔️ @beverlymarsh</strong>
</p><p>actually I'm pretty sure I saw Eddie running across the street to murder Bill</p><p>
  <strong>new book please @billplease</strong>
</p><p>wait, are you all in derry again?!</p><p>
  <strong>Beverly Marsh ✔️ @beverlymarsh</strong>
</p><p>... no comment?</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>live streaming the murder of Bill Denbrough here: [link]</p><p>
  <strong>Ben Hanscom ✔️ @benhanscom</strong>
</p><p>that's just a video of Eddie throwing Bill down a storm drain and yelling 'TAKE HIM PENNYWISE' </p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>yeah but it happened a week ago and he hasn't come back yet</p><p>
  <strong>Maine Official ✔️ @maineofficial</strong>
</p><p>YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL US THIS?!</p><p>
  <strong>yuh yuh @ripoffarianagrande</strong>
</p><p>who the fuck is pennywise?</p><p>
  <strong>forrealtho @ughwat</strong>
</p><p>I think the real question is how the FUCK did Bill Denbrough fit down a storm drain?!?!?!?!</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>for everyone asking, now that I've been cleared of all charges: Bowers was attacking Mike. I killed Bowers.</p><p>
  <strong>ubba wubba @tmholl</strong>
</p><p>honestly this is king shit energy</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</strong>
</p><p>I'm gonna have to go back into the fucking sewers to get this bitch aren't i</p><p>
  <strong>Penguin Books ✔️ @penguinbooks</strong>
</p><p>WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL US WHAT IS HAPPENING?! BILL?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 👀👀👀👀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</b> </p><p>@benhanscom @beverlymarsh u finally got together</p><p><b>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</b> </p><p>i was gonna rip my ears off if i heard any more sighing</p><p>
  <b>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</b>
</p><p>think u had it bad? ben thinks im his therapist </p><p>
  <b>Ben Hanscom ✔️ @benhanscom</b>
</p><p>stop exposing me :(</p><p>
  <b>Ben Hanscom ✔️ @benhanscom</b>
</p><p>besides like u can talk eddie</p><p>
  <b>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</b>
</p><p>what</p><p>
  <b>Beverly Marsh ✔️ @beverlymarsh</b>
</p><p>he doesnt see it</p><p>
  <b>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</b>
</p><p>they never do trust me i am a writerman</p><p>
  <strong>Beverly Marsh <b>✔️</b> @beverlymarsh</strong>
</p><p>u don't see it either so shut up</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough <b>✔️</b> @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>whut</p><p>
  <b>Eddie Kapsbrack ✔️ @eddiekapsbrack</b>
</p><p>BILL? WHERE THE FUCK R U????</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</strong>
</p><p>Since Patty is leaving, Bill, you can come to mine!</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough <b>✔️</b> @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>Great! DM me your address!</p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier <b>✔️</b> @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>that's my cue to leave!</p><p>
  <strong>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</strong>
</p><p>what? NO!!!!! RICHIE!!!!!</p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier <b>✔️</b> @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>👀</p><p>
  <strong>Beverly Marsh <b>✔️</b> @beverlymarsh</strong>
</p><p>👀</p><p>
  <strong>Ben Hanscom <b>✔️</b> @benhanscom</strong>
</p><p>👀</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>👀</p><p>
  <strong>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</strong>
</p><p>👀</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough <b>✔️</b> @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>I'm so confused...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fanfic Twitter @fanfictwitter</strong>
</p><p>We already know what's going on 👀</p><p>
  <strong>Shipping Twitter @shiptwitter</strong>
</p><p>👀</p><p>
  <strong>LGBT Society of USA <b>✔️</b> @lgbtUSA</strong>
</p><p>Nobody say a WORD. 👀 #floridamanromance</p><p>
  <strong>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</strong>
</p><p>Fake your death one (1) time and end up in Florida...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Penguin Books <b>✔️</b> @penguinbooks</strong>
</p><p>@billdenbrough are you OK?!</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough <b>✔️</b> @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>yeah im fine mike fished me out in portland dont @ me</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well its been 30 years since I last updated this. LOL! now that the world is on fire, how is everyone doing?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. a rare and lovely roast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</b>
</p><p>Bill is out here playing with lights… bitch if you look at them you are dead</p><p>
  <b>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</b>
</p><p>:(</p><p>
  <b>Beverly Marsh ✔️ @beverlymarsh</b>
</p><p>richie: YIPPIE YIKAY MOTHERFU- </p><p>
  <b>Beverly Marsh ✔️ @beverlymarsh</b>
</p><p>also richie: gets hit</p><p>
  <b>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</b>
</p><p>stop roasting me thats my job</p><p>
  <b>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</b>
</p><p>oh yeah</p><p>
  <b>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</b>
</p><p>why did u play truth or dare with the clown anyway</p><p>
  <b>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</b>
</p><p>you really did some crazy shit while I was dead.</p><p>
  <strong>Florida Man Sightings @floridamansightings</strong>
</p><p>Florida Man Judges Other People For Crazy Bullshit</p><p>
  <b>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</b>
</p><p>I'M. NOT. FLORIDA. MAN.</p><p>
  <b>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</b>
</p><p>that's ur issue with this whole thing?! crazy white people...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</b>
</p><p>mike never goes first in anything because ‘the black kid dies first’</p><p>
  <b>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</b>
</p><p>need i remind u the clown bit my face off</p><p>
  <b>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</b>
</p><p>ur right. The bitch dies first.</p><p>
  <b>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</b>
</p><p>so many lines not enough books to write-</p><p>
  <b>Ben Hanscom ✔️ @benhanscom</b>
</p><p>oof</p><p>
  <b>Beverly Marsh ✔️ @beverlymarsh</b>
</p><p>ouch</p><p>
  <b>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</b>
</p><p>thats going in my bit</p><p>
  <b>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</b>
</p><p>i thought someone else wrote it for you</p><p>
  <b>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</b>
</p><p>THAT WAS A SECRET. And not anymore</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Daily Sun ✔️ @dailysun</b>
</p><p>Richard Tozier, fraud: [link]</p><p>
  <b>Penny News ✔️ @pennynews</b>
</p><p>Unfunny and undeserved: Tozier’s career [link]</p><p>
  <b>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</b>
</p><p>lay off dickwads</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>BBC News ✔️ @bbcnews</b>
</p><p>Who is Eddie Kapsbrack and is he in love with Richard Tozier? [link]</p><p>
  <b>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</b>
</p><p>FOR FUCKS SAKE</p><p>
  <b>Bill Denbrough ✔️ @billdenbrough</b>
</p><p>well u did get divorced eds</p><p>
  <b>Ben Hanscom ✔️ @benhanscom</b>
</p><p>i remember u calling the divorce lawyer </p><p>
  <b>Beverly Marsh ✔️ @beverlymarsh</b>
</p><p>after u and richie shared a room ;)</p><p>
  <b>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</b>
</p><p>WHAT? MESSAGE ME RIGHT NOW BEVERLY I NEED TO KNOW THE DETAILS</p><p>
  <b>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</b>
</p><p>i wanna go back to florida. Cant deal with yall crazy shit</p><p>
  <b>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</b>
</p><p>GUYS UR THE WORST</p><p>
  <b>Richie Tozier ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</b>
</p><p>UR DIVORCED???</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bill is not OK :(</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>green bean @beangreen</strong>
</p><p>ok but is bill ok because im pretty sure he was in the sewers for a couple of days until mike rescued him?</p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier <b>✔️ </b>@trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>when we were 12 he basically lived in the sewers its ok</p><p>
  <strong>writing page @writersthoughts</strong>
</p><p>this is peak writer bullshit</p><p>
  <strong>Beverly Marsh <b>✔️ </b>@beverlymarsh</strong>
</p><p>yeah now that I think about it I never saw Bill at his own house after that summer</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>oh come on Bill didn't actually live in the sewers</p><p>
  <strong>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</strong>
</p><p>its kinda suspicious that I lured you out and you instantly knew we were in portland</p><p>
  <strong>green bean @beangreen</strong>
</p><p>I thought you rescued him?</p><p>
  <strong>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</strong>
</p><p>uh yeah sure</p><p>
  <strong>green bean @beangreen</strong>
</p><p>MIKE?!??!!??!?!?! SIR?!??!?!?! WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS MEAN!??!!?!?!?!?</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</strong>
</p><p>Bill's avoiding me in my own house and he won't answer whether he lived in the sewers or not</p><p>
  <strong>Beverly Marsh <b>✔️</b> @beverlymarsh</strong>
</p><p>u cud have texted us?</p><p>
  <strong>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</strong>
</p><p>YOU NEVER CHECK YOUR DMS</p><p>
  <strong>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</strong>
</p><p>THANK YOU!!!!</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough <b>✔️</b> @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>OK I may have lived in the sewers for a tiny bit but how is that relevant to anything rn</p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier <b>✔️</b> @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>I FUCKING KNEW THAT THEY KICKED YOU OUT</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough <b>✔️</b> @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>its cool a nice dude named Mr Mellon helped me out. he had a son who was a bit younger than us actually. I wonder what happened to him</p><p>
  <strong>Maine Official <b>✔️</b> @maineofficial</strong>
</p><p>Adrian Mellon died in a homophobic attack a few weeks ago. He was found dismembered. [link]</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough <b>✔️</b> @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>fucking clown!</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</strong>
</p><p>everyone get over here because Bill is crying</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>bill sir wtf @pxtxrpxrkxr</strong>
</p><p>:(</p><p>
  <strong>new book pls @billplease</strong>
</p><p>I feel so bad for him</p><p>
  <strong>the dark spot @darkspotfan</strong>
</p><p>my mans is straight up not having a good time</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. derry is fucked up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BBC News @bbcnews</strong>
</p><p>Adrian Mellon's tragic death: [link]</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier <b>✔️ </b>@trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>honestly fuck derry this place is shit</p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier <b>✔️</b> @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>u wanna know why there's no black people there either???? look up the Black Spot</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tozier fan @riplol</strong>
</p><p>me, looking up the Black Spot: what the fuck, what the fuck WHAT THE FUCK-</p><p>
  <b>Hello it’s me @hellofromtheotherside</b>
</p><p>did a whole town really just do that?!?!?!?!?</p><p>
  <b>Mini snack break @doritos</b>
</p><p>y'all better not let Mike Hanlon go out there alone!!!!</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ben Hanscom <b>✔️</b> @benhanscom</strong>
</p><p>derry is bad. I got carved by Bowers :(</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>I saved you </p><p>
  <strong>Ben Hanscom <b>✔️ </b>@benhanscom </strong>
</p><p>Thank you ❤️</p><p>
  <strong>protector of babies @babie</strong>
</p><p>who the fuck is carving soft bois???? I just wanna talk 🙃</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</strong>
</p><p>i say i hate these white ppl but i dont really cuz they saved me from death</p><p>
  <strong>Richie Tozier <b>✔️</b> @trashmouthtozier</strong>
</p><p>r u talking about the clown or the racists or our childhood in general?</p><p>
  <strong>Mike Hanlon @mikehanlon</strong>
</p><p>yes</p><p>
  <strong>Ben Hanscom <b>✔️</b> @benhanscom</strong>
</p><p>Derry was just bad in general</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough <b>✔️</b> @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>my brother got eaten by the clown</p><p>
  <strong>Beverly Marsh <b>✔️</b> @beverlymarsh</strong>
</p><p>I almost did as well but Ben save me xx</p><p>
  <strong>Ben Hanscom <b>✔️</b> @benhanscom</strong>
</p><p>:) the others helped as well!!!</p><p>
  <strong>Stanley Uris @stanleyuris</strong>
</p><p>Again my face nearly got eaten...</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie Kapsbrack @eddiekapsbrack</strong>
</p><p>turns out I was eating gazebos this whole time!</p><p>
  <strong>Maine Police Department <b>✔️ </b>@mainepolice</strong>
</p><p>can we investigate this?!</p><p>
  <strong>Federal Police Department <b>✔️</b> @FPD</strong>
</p><p>We are also looking into this.</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough <b>✔️</b> @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>ooh someones in trouble</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough <b>✔️</b> @billdenbrough</strong>
</p><p>its us, idk why i said that</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>